Want U Back
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Kendall moved on and Logan's not happy about that and wants to get back together. Previously on Big Time One Shots.


**Want U Back**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots**_**. Kendall moved on and Logan's not happy about that and wants to get back together.**

**Pairing: Kogan and slight Jarlos**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything that you may recognize. I only own the plot, even though that may be questionable considering this is based off of the song **_**Want U Back **_**by Cher Lloyd.**

**A/N: I just gotta say, I'm quite proud of the end product of this one. :D**

Logan was honestly the loneliest person today. But that wasn't his fault. Well, okay; maybe it was. But he wasn't about to tell anyone that he wished that he could take back everything that he did. Well, he didn't DO anything, except for break up with his boyfriend of two years last week. And honestly, Kendall seemed to take the break up rather easily; Kendall quickly gained a new boyfriend and the two of them had been out on dates every night since the break up, even the night that Logan and Kendall broke up. And honestly, the fact that the break up isn't affecting Kendall in anyway, hurt worse than having to see Kendall every day. But Logan guessed that's what happens when you break up with someone that's in the same band as him.

Logan had decided that when Kendall got back from his date, he would refuse to join the three of his band mates to watch movies all night. It was tradition; every Friday they would watch movies all night until the first person to fall asleep. And when that person fell asleep, usually James due to his beauty rest, they got permission to do anything that they wanted to. And even though it was usually James, Logan had fallen asleep first last time; and when Logan woke up the next morning, he noticed that they had decided to draw on his face with permanent marker. And then, Logan realized that if he made sure that Kendall was the first one asleep, he could get permission to do anything that he wanted him to.

So, Logan walked into the kitchen and quickly started enough coffee for just him; he didn't want anyone else to drink any of it. And when the coffee was finished, he drank a cup of it, quickly downing it so he could start on the second cup before anyone came home.

As soon as he finished the second cup, James and Carlos were walking through the door, holding hands.

"So, ready for movie night?" Carlos asked, walking away from James to pick out the first movie.

"Yeah, once Kendall gets home." Logan replied, walking out of the room to walk into the room that he and Kendall shared. The room was the worst thing about Logan's day, because most of the time that Logan walked into the room, he remembered every little thing that he and Kendall did in the room. And it honestly upset the brunette.

Logan decided to take a shower. When he hopped into the shower, he started thinking about his plan into further detail. The plan wasn't very difficult. In fact, the plan was fairly easy; so long as Kendall falls asleep first. And honestly, he should have made more coffee, for James and Carlos. Or. At least told them to make sure not to fall asleep before Kendall. But Logan decided that even if they fell asleep first, he didn't care. He was going to put his plan into action whether Kendall was first asleep or not. He just figured that having Kendall asleep first would get rid of having to explain anything.

When Logan got out of his shower, he dried himself off and quickly put on a pair of pajama pants; which, if Logan thought about it, was Kendall's favorite pair. And Logan had to smile at that thought, because he was definitely gonna get what he wants tonight. Or. His plan could fail, and Kendall could refuse to have anything to do with him after tonight. But Logan didn't wanna think about that at the moment. Mostly because when he walked into the living room, Kendall was already on the couch, sitting next to James who was between the blond and the Latino that he called his boyfriend. And the spot that was open just for him, next to Kendall, made Logan smile.

"Oh, Logan!" Carlos said, smiling at the nerdy brunette. "Are you ready, yet?"

"Uh, I think I wanna get something to drink. But go ahead and start the movie." Logan said, walking into the kitchen to grab him a water bottle from the refrigerator.

When he sat down next to Kendall, he made sure to sit a little too close to the blonde. And Logan couldn't help but notice the shudder that jolted through Kendall's body, when Logan sat down next to him. Smirking, Logan noticed that Kendall was trying hard not to reach out and wrap his left arm around the smart boy; that's how they always used to sit, before the break up.

Logan turned his gaze to the television, and noticed that Carlos had chosen a movie that wasn't scary. In fact, the movie that Carlos had chosen was probably the silliest movie that they four of them owned. But Logan didn't mention that, because he was slightly grateful that it wasn't a scary movie just yet. But Logan also had to admit that he was slightly disappointed, because part of his plan had to deal with a scary movie playing before Kendall fell asleep. And Logan wasn't sure how tired Kendall was to begin with; for all he knew, Kendall could be falling asleep right at the moment.

So, thinking that Kendall was falling asleep, Logan turned his attention towards the blond leader that was sitting next to him. Kendall was definitely awake, and Logan couldn't help but reach towards him and run his hand down Kendall's arm and intertwine his hands with Kendall's. Before he could regret doing so, Kendall looked over at Logan. The expression on Kendall's face confused Logan; because the expression was mixed with happiness and something that Logan didn't expect to see on Kendall's face. Love. Logan wasn't sure if Kendall could ever _love _Logan again, after not having any reason to really break up with him. And Logan _didn't_ have a reason to break up with Kendall, which was the problem. Which was probably why Logan wanted Kendall back. But Logan wasn't going to think about that, because Kendall was pulling his hand away from him and turning his gaze back to the television.

XxX

The movie had ended, and before anyone picked the next movie, Carlos had claimed that they needed some snacks. Due to the fact that Logan knew that James was going to choose a scary movie, Logan scooted even closer to Kendall; which Kendall didn't object to, because Kendall knew that Logan wasn't fond of scary movies.

As soon as Carlos was back in the room, with popcorn in hand, James put in the movie that he chose. Everyone got settled back into their spots; Carlos snuggled up underneath James' arm, and Kendall not giving in to the urge to wrap his own arm around Logan.

It didn't take long for Kendall to give in to the urge of wrapping his arms around Logan. In fact, the second that a scary part came on, Kendall pulled Logan closer to him and didn't let him go. And Logan couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face, because his plan was going great. Logan couldn't believe how easily his plan was falling into action. Well, after the look that Kendall gave him, he could. But before then, he was thinking that his plan was going to fail, and he was gonna be rejected by Kendall with every little touch that Logan initiated. But the rejection never came.

Testing the boundaries, Logan decided to grab Kendall's arm and wrap it around his shoulders. Logan quickly snuggled up to Kendall's side, giving Kendall no chance to object to the new position that they were sitting in.

By now, Logan was no longer paying attention to the movie, because he was trying to figure out a way to make Kendall fall asleep faster than the others. And looking towards the other side of Kendall, Logan saw that Carlos had buried his face in James' chest, and James already had half lidded eyes. But Logan wasn't about to give up; because he was either gonna get Kendall to fall asleep before the other two. Or. He was gonna turn Kendall on more than he has ever been in his entire life. Because Logan would be damned if he didn't get what he wanted tonight; and what he wanted was for Kendall to know just how much the nerdy brunette missed being Kendall's.

And getting an idea, Logan reached towards the popcorn and grabbed a hand full. Giving a quick glance towards Kendall, Logan threw the handful of popcorn at James and Carlos. Logan heard a giggle escape Kendall and looked up at him before he caught sight of the two teens that were glaring at him. He barely heard James ask why he did that, before he locked eyes with Kendall.

Kendall knew that it was coming before it even happened, but he still couldn't fathom the reasons why Logan would do it; because, let's be honest, Logan was the one that broke up with Kendall.

Logan leaned forward a little, and not wanting to turn Logan down, Kendall leaned in as well. Their lips met in what started as a chaste kiss, but soon turned into something more heated and passionate.

On the other side of the couch, Carlos and James weren't sure what was going on; because they could have sworn that Kendall was still heartbroken over the fact that Logan broke up with him, giving Kendall no reason as to why.

Without any warning on Logan's behalf, Kendall quickly crawled up onto Logan's lap. In between leaning towards Logan and actually kissing Logan, Kendall had thought that maybe this was the last time that he would ever get the chance to show Logan exactly how much Kendall truly loved the nerdy brunette. So, Kendall was quick to forget about the two teens that they shared the couch with. Logan was also quick to forget that they had company.

Logan's hands found their way to Kendall's hips and pulled him closer, which Kendall instantly allowed. Logan wasn't sure if Kendall was going to go all the way with him, like Logan wanted. But that wasn't about to stop Logan from taking this further than it already was. And without thinking about it much, Logan started to play with the hem of Kendall's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. Kendal quickly pulled away, and allowed Logan to pull the t-shirt up and over his head. Not wasting time, Kendall's mouth found its way to Logan's neck, leaving a trail from Logan's ear down to the pulse point. When Kendall found Logan's sweet spot, Kendall started sucking and nipping at it.

Not wanting to disturb the couple that seemed to be oblivious to anything and everything around them, James and Carlos got up off the couch and made their way towards their room.

Kendall vaguely heard the door to James' and Carlos' room close and immediately started trailing kisses down Logan chest. Once Logan felt Kendall's tongue flick over his nipple, he let out a moan that he could no longer hold in. Kendall always loved hearing the sounds that Logan rewarded him with every time that they had sex, and Kendall thought that the sounds that Logan was giving him was twice as sexy as usual; which may or may not have to do with the fact that it's been over a week since they've had sex.

One of Kendall's hands went up into Logan's hair, pulling at it; while the other hand went out to rest against the back of the couch, not wanting to put all of his weight on Logan. But the position didn't last long, because Logan flipped them around; Kendall had his back against the couch cushions and Logan was straddling his waist. Logan's mouth quickly found Kendall's own sweet spot, and started sucking on it. Not wasting any time, Logan's hand slowly went from Kendall's chest down to rest on Kendall's erection. Gently squeezing Kendall's erection, Logan felt Kendall thrust up into his touch, moaning at the much needed friction.

Logan had half a mind to turn back from this moment, act as if it never happened, but he wanted Kendall to know that Logan still loved him even after breaking up with Kendall for no _fucking_ reason; which was why Logan quickly dismissed the thought and went back to sucking on Kendall's neck and rubbing at Kendall's erection.

Pulling away from Kendall's pulse point, Logan leaned in to whisper into Kendall's ear. "Baby, I want you so bad. No, no. I _need _you, babe." Kendall let out a loud moan at the words that poured out of Logan's mouth, because that's what Kendall was _feeling_; Kendall _needed_ Logan.

As quickly as the words were out of Logan's mouth, Logan was trailing kisses down Kendall's chest towards the prominent bulge in the jeans that Kendall was wearing. Logan was quick to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. He was even quicker to pull them and Kendall's boxers down Kendall's legs, throwing them at a random corner of the room. Logan's mouth watered at the sight of Kendall's cock, and he couldn't help but lean forward and lick a stripe from the bottom to the tip.

"Don't tease me, Logie!" Kendall said, looking down to lock eyes with Logan, trying to get the brunette to know how much he needed him at the moment.

"What do you want me to do then, babe?" Logan asked, looking up at the blonde innocently.

Kendall never understood how Logan could pull off the innocent look what he was leaning over Kendall's dick, asking Kendall what he wanted from him; but nonetheless, Kendall _loved _it. Kendall moaned out before he answered, "Fuck me!"

Logan smirked, "As you wish." He shoved two of his fingers into Kendall's face, which the blonde was quick to pull into his mouth. While Kendall was sucking on his fingers, Logan quickly pushed the pajama pants that he was wearing down his legs. Once Logan deemed them lubricated enough, he pulled them out of Kendall's mouth and trailed them down Kendall's chest, towards his entrance. Logan circled them around the hole a couple times, teasing Kendall again, before pushing one of his fingers in. He waited a couple seconds for Kendall to adjust, before he pushed in the other one and started scissoring Kendall open.

Once Logan deemed Kendall stretched enough, Logan pulled out his fingers, earning a whimper out of Kendall from the loss. Logan spat on his hand and reached down to lather up his own erection, before lining himself up at Kendall's entrance. Slowly, Logan pushed in, allowing Kendall to adjust every so often, before pushing in further. When Logan was completely sheathed inside of Kendall, he froze, letting Kendall adjust to the intrusion. It honestly was hard for Logan to not just go crazy, and pound into Kendall as fast and hard as he could at the moments; but he didn't want to hurt his lover, so he waited somewhat patiently.

"Move!" Kendall groaned out, after awhile. Logan didn't have to be told twice.

Thrusting in and out of the tight heat, Logan wasn't sure how much longer he could last, because he honestly didn't think that he would ever be having sex with the blond boy that had stolen his heart ever again. But here he was, having sex with the love of his life; and he couldn't be happier.

XxX

The next morning, Logan was woken up to someone rubbing their hands up and down his back. His eyes fluttered open and he was instantly brought back to reality, and remembered everything that had happened the night before. He still felt Kendall underneath him, which was a good sign; but then again, Kendall could still be there because he was passed out. But someone had to be running their hands up and down his back, and James and Carlos wouldn't dare do something like that with the fact that they were dating each other. And Mama Knight and Katie were gone; they had flown back to Minnesota for a couple days, Mama Knight being needed by an old friend to help out with something. Which left only one person; Kendall.

Looking up, Logan was met with emerald eyes that always seemed to calm him down.

"Morning," Kendall whispered.

"Morning," Logan whispered back.

Neither of them knew what to say after that, because they weren't sure what the other wanted. And that was hurting both of them; not knowing if the other wanted what he wanted or not. So, they both just laid there for a couple minutes, trying to memorize the others embrace.

"Ahh!" They both shot up off the couch to look at Carlos and James, who had just walked into the room. "My eyes!" Carlos exclaimed, covering his eyes.

Kendall and Logan quickly reached to grab the pants that they were wearing last night, trying to cover up as quickly as possible.

"So?" James asked, once they had their pants on. "What exactly was last night?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, not sure how to answer the question.

"How about we start by asking what each of you want…" James suggested. "Let's start with Logan."

"Well, I – uh – I" Logan started, not wanting to end up saying the wrong thing. But in the end, he gave up and just told the truth. "I was stupid to break up with Kendall…." Logan looked down at the floor.

"Kendall?" James inquired. "What do you want?"

"I still love Logan."

"Really?" Logan asked, looking up at the blonde, who just nodded his head slowly. "I love you too, Kenny." Logan smiled.

"Alright!" James said, clasping his hands together. "Now that that's settled, Kendall, you're mother is gonna be here soon. She said something about her flight being a day earlier than she thought."

"Wait!" Carlos said. "Does this mean that you two are back together? Because I honestly can't take you two being the way you've been this past week."

"Well, Kendall's dating someone…" Logan said, trailing off at the end.

"I am?" Kendall asked. _Since when?_

"Aren't you?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head, "No, where'd you hear that?"

"Well, it's just that you've been gone every day at the same time. And it only started when you and I broke up… So, I just assumed."

"You see, Logie, that's where you went wrong; you assumed." Kendall said. "I'm not dating anyone. Unless you want to date me, again."

Logan nodded his head as quick as he could without giving himself whiplash.

"Good." Kendall smiled.

"Can I kiss you, then?" Logan asked.

"You don't have to ask, Logan. You know that!"

And Logan had to admit, this was the best kiss that he and Kendall had shared together _ever_, because he was one hundred percent happy at the moment. He got what he wanted last night; he got his Kendall back. And yes, Kendall was his and his alone. And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
